À sombra do Sol
by Amy-niichan
Summary: ...exatamente como todas as vezes. Até aí nada que eu nunca tinha vivido, e vinte minutos depois as coisas mudaram. Eu a vi entrando. E naquele momento nunca passaria pela minha cabeça que ela me deixaria apaixonado algum tempo depois. Não era nada incomum pra mim: ver uma garota bonita, olhar um pouco e nunca mais esbarrar com ela. Só que no meu caso, o destino foi mais generoso.
1. Pela primeira vez

PRÓLOGO

_Bem, aqui estou eu,e isso pode parecer realmente ridículo. Nunca me imaginei- nem em um milhão de anos- apaixonado. Cara, podem dizer o que quiser, pois até meus amigos já o fizeram. Pode dizer que eu virei molenga, que na verdade não era tão inatingível como parecia, pode até dizer que isso é coisa de bichinha, porque eu não ligo. E eu nunca- acredite,nunca mesmo- estaria fazendo isso se não fosse realmente importante pra mim. É uma história sobre mim, quer dizer, não sobre mim. Mas sobre uma coisa que aconteceu comigo. A melhor coisa que aconteceu comigo e provavelmente nunca mais voltará a acontecer nada parecido. Mas pra ser sincero eu não sei se quero. Tenho tanta coisa pra contar que nem sei por onde começar... Tem tanto sentimento aqui dentro- sentimentos que eu nunca me imaginava sentindo- que eu fico confuso. Eu queria,simplesmente, chegar de cara e contar tudo, naturalmente. Eu realmente achava que seria assim,mas não é tão fácil quanto parece-não é mesmo, falar de sua vida e de seus sentimentos é uma coisa muito complicada- Tudo bem. Vou começar do começo-tá, eu sei que foi uma frase cretina,mas..._

_Acho justo -mas não bom- começar falando sobre mim. Bem, vou direto ao ponto: eu não sou a pessoa mais sociável do mundo- mas também não sou nenhum homem das cavernas! - Minha personalidade - única e exclusivamente minha- é muito bem descrita pelo meu pai: "fechado". Na língua da minha mãe é "indiferente",o que também não deixa de cair bem, afinal sou - ou era- um perfeito " não tô nem aí pra nada" - só perco pro Naruto, mas ele é um come dorme nato. Na boca dos pais do meio amigo, Naruto,- nem eu acredito que sou amigo daquele idiota,mas tudo bem- eu sou "sério". Realmente sou sério, mas não quer dizer que eu não goste de me divertir. Sinceramente, eu acho que todas essas características fazem parte da minha personalidade, e agora mais algumas, mas isso não vem ao caso no momento.E é isso, eu vivo numa cidade idiota,em meio à uma sociedade idiota e só não estudo num colégio idiota porque terminei o ensino médio no ano passado. Eu nunca havia parado pra pensar o que faria depois que terminasse o ensino médio, porque aquilo era tão comum, que não conseguia me imaginar em uma vida que não fosse aquela monótona que tinha. Bem, o ensino médio se foi. A monotonia não. O próximo passo parece óbvio: faculdade. E claro que vou fazer uma. Vestibular no fim do ano. Qual curso? O que eu passar, já está de bom tamanho pra mim,porque os meus pais vivem dizendo que no mundo de hoje tem que se ter "pelo menos" ensino superior. Mas eles querem - meu pai principalmente- que eu faça direito, para dar continuidade nos negócios da família.O que não me anima nem um pouco. Aliás quase nada me anima. Quase._

_PARTE UM _

_Era um dia como qualquer outro- ou não- na minha vida sem propósito. Acordei no horário de sempre, oito horas, recebi um bom dia da minha mãe, mas não sei se ela ouviu a resposta,-na verdade nem mesmo sei se eu cheguei a balbucuiar uma resposta- meu pai como nos outros dias já havia saído pra trabalhar. Eu não tinha nada - pelo menos nada de útil- pra fazer. Depois do café, eu fui pro quarto a fim de escutar um pouco de música, quando o meu possível melhor amigo, Naruto, me ligou._

_"E aí,cara? "_

_"Fala" eu respondi, entediado e um pouco irritado pra falar a verdade._

_"Pula aqui na tigela! "_

_"Ah... Você não tem nada de melhor pra fazer não? Para de me encher, caramba! " agora eu estava totalmente irritado, sinceramente eu já tava cheio do Naruto, todo dia e toda hora, talvez ele precisasse de mais amigos. _

_"Beleza,babaca, tô te esperando" e desligou, apesar de estar com raiva eu não era- e não sou- do tipo de deixar os amigos na mão._

_Eu fui até a tigela- que é uma pista de skate que tem perto do prédio onde eu moro- mas não levei meu skate porque simplesmente não queria andar de skate. E foi isso que Naruto me perguntou assim que eu cheguei._

__Como você vem andar de skate e não traz o skate? - ele disse chegando mais perto. Naruto não é dos melhores skatistas, vive levando tombos o que resulta em sempre ele estar com arranhões. Eu não sou um profissional no assunto, mas não sou nem de longe tão ruim quanto ele, o que não significa que fique ileso dos arranhões._

__Não tô afim.- retruquei sem expressão._

__Entendi. Tá emo hoje,né? - eu meio que fuzilei ele com o olhar e ele riu escandalosamente-Veio caçar o que aqui então?_

__Se não se lembra, senhor esperto, você me ligou e me pediu que viesse.- eu disse e não estava mais irritado. Naruto era tão burro que às vezes até me faz rir. E isso é realmente difícil._

__Ah, beleza então. Fica aí que eu vou te humilhar com minhas manobras! - ele disse correndo para a pista- Vê se não chora! _

__Vê se você não chora, quando cair de novo.- corrigi, porém ele não prestou atenção. Pra falar a verdade vi ele acertar um monte de manobras, o que me levou a pensar que talvez ele estivesse praticando e me ligou naquela manhã só pra provar que talvez estivesse um pouco melhor. Ele ficou umas meia hora sem cair, o que já devia ser bem satisfatório pra ele. Só que eu estava errado e ele não estava satisfeito._

__Presta atenção aqui, Uchiha! - ele se posicionou do lado mais alto da rampa, eu nunca tinha visto Naruto descer daquele lado nem fazer manobra nenhuma ali. Bem, tecnicamente eu continuei sem ver. O Naruto riu e pulou, um salto um tanto desengonçado, e acho que o que ele queria era fazer um 360 ou algo do tipo. E claro não terminou nada bem. Ele despencou. E eu até ri com um "eu avisei" na ponta da língua. Mas comecei a me preocupar quando ele não se levantou de imediato. Fui até lá, e bom o que posso dizer era que ele estava mais feio do que de costume. Dessa vez machucou bastante. _

__Merda!- ele gritou enquanto eu o ajudava levantar. _

__Veja pelo lado bom, com esses arranhões aí, você vai poupar as pessoas da depressão de ver essa sua cara feia._

__Vai cagar, Sasuke! - ele gritou me mostrando seu dedo do meio. Eu não ligo pra isso,porque cara, sinceramente, é só um dedo! _

__Calma aí, garoto raposa! - Esse era- e ainda é -um apelido que frequentemente eu chamava o Naruto. E foi uma certa ligação com raposas que ele (acha que) tem, que acabou resultando nesse apelido. Essa tal ligação dele, é uma coisa bem estranha, e na minha opinião tá mais para conto pra bobão dormir. O Naruto disse que a mãe dele o contou que a avó dela a contou quando ela era criança - e sim essa é o tipo de história que passou na boca da família inteira, e taí um dos motivos pelo qual eu não acredito-, que uma parente distante, tipo do início do século passado, encontrou uma raposa na floresta do vilarejo onde vivia e que misteriosamente essa tal raposa possuía nove caudas, o que na minha opinião- se é que isso é verdade- não passa de má formação no órgão, o que é relativamente comum. Contudo essa tal raposa era incrivelmente feroz e por um milagre não atacou a Uzumaki. Segundo a história a raposa matou várias pessoas do vilarejo e por ser a única que tinha visto o bicho e sobrevivido, a tal parenta do Naruto se ofereceu para ir na floresta caçar a raposa de nove caldas. Ela ficou desaparecida e voltou um mês depois com a raposa totalmente domada. O Naruto disse que ela tomou a raposa pra si, que ela se comunicava com o bicho e que seu nome era Kurama. O mais impressionante da história é que durante um ataque ao vilarejo, a mulher se feriu gravemente e a Kurama fundiu seu espírito ao dela afim de salvar sua vida, o que dá a entender que ela não era um animal comum -não que eu acredite. Bem, digamos que é uma boa história, mas não passa disso e que aliás na família superticiosa dos Uzumaki é supervalorizada- sério, na casa dele tem até um quadro e umas esculturasesquisitas que a mãe dele fez-O pior de tudo é que eles acham que Naruto tem a reencarnação do espírito da Kurama,- é isso mesmo- devido ao seu temperamento agitado e umas marcas de nascença que tem no seu rosto, que lembram aqueles pelinhos que tem na cara dos felinos. E isso deixa o Naruto extremamente empolgado, e com uma queda impressionante por raposas._

_Bem, naquele dia o Naruto ficou muito nervoso - porque seu skate tinha quebrado e porque ele tinha se arrebentado todo, além de ter passado a maior vergonha- e eu também,- porque como sempre tinha avisado e ele não tinha me ouvido- o Naruto ficou descontando a raiva em mim, como se eu fosse algum tipo de mutante e tivesse alterado a gravidade afim de fazer ele cair pra meu deleite. Sinceramente,se eu tivesse poderes não seria o tipo de coisa que eu faria. Eu não tinha culpa nenhuma e admito xinguei ele, no fim o Uzumaki ficou calado, mas eu não deixei por menos afinal ia sobrar pra mim levar ele no hospital. O que na verdade não foi tão ruim, porque foi nesse dia que eu vi pela primeira vez, quem me faz sentir o que eu estou sentindo agora._

__Vamos, eu vou com você no hospital pra limpar isso e fazer uns curativos.- eu disse à ele, possivelmente dando uma trégua nos xingamentos. Sempre íamos no hospital acompanhando o outro quando um dos dois se acidentava,no meu caso era pra dar um apoio mesmo, mas desconfio que no caso do Naruto é só pra ver se o outro vai ou não chorar- pode parecer estranho, é estranho mas, isso vem desde quando éramos moleques, então é só pra não perder o costume._

_O hospital era - ainda é -perto, apesar da cidade ser grande no meu bairro tem tudo praticamente ao alcance da mão. _

__Olá em que posso... Oh Naruto! De novo, meu filho! Mas você não toma jeito,não é mesmo?!... Oh! E você, como vai Sasuke? - disse a velha recepcionista ao nos ver entrar. Quando éramos pequenos, tipo dez, onze anos,nos acindentávamos muito, devido as nossas "aventuras" então nossos pais decidiram contratar um plano pago mensalmente para nós dois especialmente pra esses casos. Isso explica porque a recepcionista nos conhece._

__Tô bem._

__Dessa vez foi pior, tá vendo?- Naruto reclamou fazendo cara de coitado, eu não sei se já disse mas o ele é muito dramático- Espero que você tenha uma enfermeira muito gata, quer dizer eficiente pra cuidar de mim! - a enfermeira riu, porque o Naruto- aliás como sempre- falou uma palhaçada._

__A Sakura ainda não trabalha no hospital,tá? - alfinetei. Sakura é uma garota pela qual o Naruto era, quer dizer é, apaixonado. O problema é que ele é um moleque irresponsável, idiota e imaturo enquanto ela é segura inteligente, super responsável e adulta, totalmente focada no seu futuro, ou seja é completamente oposta à ele. Pelo que eu sei ela passou na faculdade antes mesmo de terminar o terceiro ano, em medicina. Não que a Sakura o trate mal, mas duvido que queira alguma coisa com alguém como ELE. _

__Vai se danar, Sasuke!- ele respondeu ríspido, mas estava sorrindo. A enfermeira apenas olhava algo no computador e logo depois pediu Naruto para entrar na sala costumeira e eu fui esperar por ele, sentado em uma cadeira da sala de espera, exatamente como todas as vezes. Até aí nada que eu nunca tinha vivido, e vinte minutos depois as coisas mudaram._

_Eu a vi entrando. E naquele momento nunca passaria pela minha cabeça que ela me deixaria apaixonado algum tempo depois. Ela passou por mim. Linda. Os longos cabelos loiros presos em um coque, que garotas diriam improvisado mas eu diria perfeito. Uma calça jeans justíssima, uma blusa branca com um decote pequeno- e sinceramente na hora eu pensei "Cara, bem que esse decote podia ser maior! "- e uma jaqueta de couro azul. O olhos azuis brilhantes pareciam ter me hipnotizado, e quase deixei um assobio escapar. Quase. Ela foi até a recepção, com um rebolado enlouquecedor, e eu estava pronto pra ouvir quando ela anunciasse seu nome e até - se eu tivesse sorte- ditasse seu telefone para colocar numa possível ficha, porém o idiota do Naruto, como sempre teve que aparecer na hora errada, rindo alto, se gabando de algum feito. Tudo que eu pude ouvir foi um bom dia que ela deu à funcionária. Ele veio até mim balançando um papelzinho daqueles de receita médica._

__Olha o que o papai aqui, conseguiu!- ele se vangloriou beijando o papel. Eu nem dei atenção, estava ocupando meus olhos,olhando algo mais satisfatório que o Naruto. Ele, com raiva seguiu meu olhar procurando o que me impedia de lhe dar atenção. _

__Caramba! Eu só não vou até aquela loira agora mesmo, porque já tenho o telefone da enfermeira! Há! - ele disse ao encontrar a loira do outro lado e quase esfregou o papel na minha cara._

__Sério, eu não sei o que essas mulheres vêem em você.- eu disse desviando os olhos da garota. Mas Naruto permaneceu com os dele bem abertos. O Naruto atrai tantas garotas quanto eu - não me entendam mal, não estou me gabando nem nada, na verdade se tem uma coisa que eu odeio, são essas garotas praticamente se jogado em cima de mim,- e de qualquer um, claro que isso não é o caso de todas- mas o Naruto pelo contrário, adora- Eu acho que ele chama atenção por causa dos exóticos "risquinhos" que ele tem nas bochechas, além de ser um dos sonhados loiros dos olhos azuis, porque eu sei que essa "qualidade" é bem valorizada hoje em dia pelas garotas._

__Nossa... Se eu fizesse ciúme à Sakura com aquela garota, aposto que ela passaria a dar valor em mim...- ele murmurou quase babando. - Ela combina perfeitamente comigo, loira dos olhos azuis! - viu? Eu estava certo, loiros dos olhos azuis são bastante valorizados._

__Tsc-tsc-tsc...Já ouviu dizer que os opostos se atraem? _

__Ah, eu não acredito nisso! Se os opostos realmente se atraíssem, eu e a Sakura estaríamos casados! - e olhando por esse lado era verdade. Se essa teoria fosse realmente verídica, o Naruto só atraía universitárias ou nerds. Naquele momento admito que tudo que vi na garota, foram as pernas os olhos e o decote. Ou seja achei ela linda e tudo que senti foi atração física, nada incomum pra mim: ver uma garota bonita, olhar um pouco e nunca mais esbarrar com ela. Só que no meu caso, o destino foi mais generoso._


	2. Amiga da amiga

_Olha eu aqui denovo, postar logo o capítulo dois, né...? Vou tentar combater umas dificuldades que estou tendo, porque como sabem (pelo menos eu acho que sabem) sou uma caloura do _ e ainda estou me adaptando... Uma coisa que esqueci no outro capítulo e acho essencial... Duas,na verdade..._

_(Infelizmente) Os personagens não me pertencem, são propriedades de Kishimoto-sensei, se me pertencesse muita coisa seria diferente (apesar de eu mar o anime ) uma delas seria a inexistência de uma tal Haruno, mas isso não vem ao caso..._

_À sombra do sol_

_por _

_PARTE DOIS _

_Era um dia comum, e minha mãe tinha resolvido me arrastar até o supermercado. Eu tentei de todos os argumentos possíveis para não ir, até mesmo pedir aos céus para que o Naruto me ligasse afim de irmos pra algum lugar,- daí vocês podem ter uma idéia do quanto eu estava desesperado- mas como sempre o inútil não me ajudou. Bem, eu fui ao supermercado com minha mãe e encontrei o Naruto lá, com a mãe dele. Bem, creio que vocês saibam como é quando as mães se encontram. Se não sabe, eu digo: assunto que não acaba mais._

__Oh... Kushina! Naruto! Que bom encontrar vocês! - minha mãe disse,sorrindo imcompreensivelmente, e foi logo abraçar a mãe do Naruto._

__Digo o mesmo! Como vocês vão indo? _

__Ótimos. Não é Sasuke?- assenti. Ela me olhou irritada.- E você não cumprimenta seu amigo e a mãe dele? -revirei os olhos._

__Olá, Kushina, tudo bem?- disse sem floreios. Ela assentiu e depois de eu direcionar um "oi" para o Naruto, se virou para o mesmo._

__E você, Naruto?! Foi essa a criação que eu te dei? - e deu um tapa na cabeça dele. Bem, o que eu posso dizer da Kushina, principalmente, é que ela é mais radical que e minha mãe, literalmente._

__Aaaiii...- reclamou ele com um sorriso cínico- Boa tarde Senhorita Uchiha! Não sabe o prazer que tenho em encontrá-la, a senhorita está realmente encantadora hoje! - eu novamente revirei os olhos, e minha mãe riu. Ele também me deu oi._

__Na verdade, senhorita é usado pra moças solteiras e não senhoras casadas e com filhos.- disse minha mãe- Mas vou levar como um elogio! -ela anunciou por fim. Eu não pude deixar de dar um sorrisinho discreto, já o Naruto fez cara de tonto. Nós não falamos nada um com o outro, porque, o que costumamos conversar não é algo bom de se falar perto da mãe do seu amigo. As mulheres por outro lado estavam totalmente envolvidas em seus próprios assuntos. Foi quando minha mãe percebeu que eu não estava cem por cento satisfeito com a situação- na verdade eu não estava nada satisfeito._

__Querido, por que não vai pegar umas uvas pra levarmos pro seu pai, hn? - ela pediu doce. Eu assenti, feliz por dentro. Já o Naruto me lançou um olhar desesperado como um pedido mudo de"não me deixe aqui ouvindo essas malucas falarem do quão bonito é o apresentador do programa de culinária". Não sei ao certo, mas acho que talvez a mãe dele tenha percebido também._

__Tá vendo,Naruto, como o Sasuke é útil pra mãe dele?-ela falou com o filho, eu já estava caminhando em direção à seção- Faça como ele, e tente ser mais prestativo! - o Naruto não resmungou, porque tudo que ele queria era ficar alheio àquela conversa- assim como eu aliás.- Vai lá que nós temos muito o que conversar!- ela disse e dessa vez o Naruto retrucou._

__Sei. Vocês querem é ficar fazendo fofoca! - e depois desse comentário eu consegui ouvi um peteleco antes do dele me alcançar._

__Senhorita é para moças solteiras! - murmurou- Francamente Sasuke, sua família é tão tirada, que até sua mãe me avacalha! - reclamou e eu não respondi._

_Eu fiz questão de demorar bastante na seção das frutas, mas ainda sim quando voltamos pra junto delas, havia uma pergunta especialmente guardada pra mim._

__E então, Sasuke, como estão as namoradas? - perguntou-me Kushina com um sorriso claramente malicioso. Namoradas? Que tipo de cara ela acha que eu sou pra ter namoradas? Quer dizer mais de uma? Fala sério, é exatamente esse tipo de pergunta inconveniente que eu queria evitar._

__Estão todas em suas casas, sendo sutentadas e alimentadas por seus pais.- eu disse. Minha mãe riu._

__Sério? Nenhuma namorada? - ela insistiu,confirmei._

__Eu sou louca por netos! - afirmou minha mãe- Não que eu ache que esteja na hora de Sasuke arranjar filhos nem nada, mas o Itachi? Logo logo ele vai virar um quarentão, e até hoje está solteiro! _

__Mas aposto que ele é bem resolvido, afinal, Itachi é muito charmoso, deve chover mulher na horta dele! E Sasuke também,deve fazer sucesso entre as garotas!- pronto, os assuntos estavam de volta à tona. E eu resolvi desviar a atenção de mim._

__Não tanto quanto o Naruto.- depois da minha declaração Kushina fitou o filho- Ele sim, faz sucesso. "O loirinho dos olhos azuis"._

__Ah, Naruto! Você que não me venha arranjar netos! Eu sou muito nova pra ser avó, e você é muito idiota pra ser pai! - o Naruto ficou levemente corado e minha mãe e eu não seguramos a risada. Ele pigarreou tentando disfarçar,e então meu celular tocou e claro todos pararam pra ouvir, e eu que pensava que essa era uma mania exclusiva da minha mãe._

_"Fala, sombrancelhudo"- falei um tanto desanimado. Lee não era nem de longe palhaço como o Naruto, mas não menos irritante- na minha opinião. Sombrancelhudo é o apelido dele,que é -na falta de uma palavra melhor- um amigo nosso. E acho que não preciso explicar o porque desse apelido, porque tá na cara, porém sei que o Naruto tem uns irmãos de cérebro por aí, e como ele nem sempre enxerga o que tá na cara, vale explicar: o Lee, tem sombrancelhas exageradamente largas, e se recusa a fazer algo que diminua esse impactante acessório na sua cara._

_"Ah,falou, eu estou com Naruto aqui, a gente chega em dez minutos."- disse quando ele perguntou se queríamos ir comer um lanche e conversar com ele em uma grande temakeria que havia ali por perto. E ele soltou uma exclamação, porque não era de meu feitio aceitar as coisas assim na cara, mas estava louco pra vazar dali, e algo me dizia que minha mãe não estava nem na metade das compras. _

__Era o Lee.- falei depois de desligar o telefone.- Mãe, não se importa se eu for encontrar com ele, importa? Pelo visto você ainda vai demorar bastante, e quando terminar me liga para ajudar você levar as coisas. -o supermercado em que estávamos era à dois quarteirões do meu prédio, então estávamos à pé, o Naruto que também morava ali perto devia estar na mesma situação. Minha mãe sorriu, supostamente feliz com minha boa vontade, e disse por fim._

__Pode ir sim, querido. E não precisa voltar pra me ajudar com as compras, não pretendo pegar muita coisa.- assenti- Hey, Kushina! Que tal se fôssemos tomar um chá lá em casa, pra terminar de pôr o papo em dia,hn? _

__Ótima idéia querida.- a ruiva concordou._

__Vamos.- disse eu, me dirigindo ao Naruto.- Tchau Kushina, até mais tarde mãe! - elas responderam com um tchau doce._

__Vamos! Tchau pra vocês! - disse o Naruto me seguindo. Eu ainda ouvi a mãe dele resmungando sobre o filho maluco que tinha, enquanto minha mãe tinha dois perfeitos cavalheiros. _

_Eu e Naruto andamos devagar até a lanchonete,e podemos avistar de longe o Lee, e suas sobrancelhas gigantes, ele estava com o Shino, e não com o Neji como de costume. Nos cumprimentamos, e fomos logo sentando em uma mesa ao lado de uma larga janela de vidro aberta._

__Ué, cadê o Neji?- perguntou Naruto. Lee deu um sorriso meio triste._

__Acho que ele tá um pouco chateado comigo..._

_O Naruto já ia perguntar por que, mas eu dei uma cotovelada nele, para que ficasse quieto, afinal, não era de conta dele, e já estava na hora de o Naruto aprender a ser menos inconveniente. A garçonete trouxe os refrigerantes e um suco pro Lee. O Naruto, claro,ficou encarando as pernas da funcionária que o olhou feio e isso lhe rendeu mais uma cotovelada de minha parte._

__Sabe,eu tenho uma novidade! - disse Lee sorrindo, dessa vez- Eu estou namorando! - Naruto cuspiu todo o refrigerante para dentro do copo que estava tomando,e eu apenas soltei uma exclamação de surpresa._

__Na-namorando? Você?- Lee concordou- Não acredito! Até o Lee arranja namorada, e eu fico aqui..._

__Que nem um cachorro babando no osso.- completei para ele, que me olhou furioso._

__Espero que esse osso do qual esteja falando não seja a Sakura! - quando se tratava da rosada, o Naruto era especialmente atento às piadinhas. _

__E tem outro osso no qual você baba?-disse eu, calmo. _

__Grrrrr... Sasuke! Ela não é um osso só porque é magra! _

__Ela não é só magra, ela parece uma garota de doze anos.- completou o Shino, que falava pela primeira vez._

__Ah... Você nem conhece ela! -esbravejou o Naruto._

__Conheço. Minha amiga, a Hinata, tem uma amiga chamada Ino que é a melhor amiga dessa Sakura. Há uma semana eu encontrei elas na porta do shopping e Hinata me apresentou as garotas. - ele explicou distraído._

__Hn, já ouvi a Sakura falar dessa Ino... E disse que ela é demais, mas nunca a vi.- o Naruto disse ainda com um tom irritado na voz._

__Como é que ela é, hein? - perguntou Lee. E todos olharam desconfiados pra ele.- Que foi? _

__Você é comprometido, não pode demonstrar interesse por outras garotas, deixe isso para os solteiros! -Naruto explicou- E então como ela é? _

__Alta, loira, olhos excepcionalmente azuis.- Shino disse sem demonstrar interesse algum, isso me lembrou a loira que tinha visto no hospital, e não imaginava que algum tempo depois eu descobriria que eram as mesmas pessoas._

__Hum... Quem sabe a Sakura não me apresenta ela qualquer dia desses...-concluiu o Naruto_

__Ela parece bonita! - Lee disse empolgado._

__Ei, Lee pare com esse assanhamento ou sua namorada vai ficar com raiva! Aliás quem é ela mesmo? -retrucou ele._

__É a Tenten! - e dessa vez eu também fiquei surpreso, afinal, pelo que eu me lembrava até uma semana atrás, essa tal de Tenten era namorada do Neji, primo da Hinata,melhor amigo do Lee. Então isso explica porque ele estava chateado com o sombrancelhudo._

__Mas espera aí! Ela não é namorada do Neji? - como eu já disse, o Naruto tem o raciocínio meio lento._

__Não é mais, eles terminaram à quatro dias! _

__E você, correu e apunhalou seu melhor amigo pelas costas. Que filho da mãe,hein? - eu disse com um tom de humor._

__Não,longe disso! Ela que veio me propor ficarmos juntos!- ele explicou. Pra mim tava mais que óbvio que a garota tinha feito isso para causar ciúmes no antigo namorado, mas o Lee parecia tão feliz, e eu podia estar errado, além de tudo se fosse isso 1:não era da minha conta e 2: ele tinha que descobrir sozinho. Então deixei pra lá._

__Caramba! Será que tem alguma chance de a Sakura namorar o Sasuke e depois terminar com ele e vim correndo pra mim? - o Naruto disse com cara de quem estava pensando seriamente nas possibilidades. Eu coloquei uma mão no ombro dele._

__Se a Sakura bater na minha porta qualquer dia, pode ter certeza que eu vou encaminhá-la diretamente pra seus cuidados.- o Naruto sorriu agradecido, porque parecia que ele realmente considerava aquela hipótese. Meu comentário gerou risos em todos e logo depois o assunto Sakura, retomou à nossa mesa. E o Naruto com raiva voltou à tona. Sinceramente eu nunca gostei de falar mal dos outros ou ficar gozando, mas o jeito que os caras falam da Sakura era impossível de não rir, precisam ver as piadinhas que o Kiba faz._

_Tebaneeeeee! Nesse capítulo fiz o que tinha esquecido no primeiro... Relevem eu tenho uma memória não muito boa (pra não dizer ruim mesmo)._

_Esse, (e o primeiro capítulo) foram meio fracos, na verdade meio bobos, monótonos, sei lá, mas é porque eu precisava dar uma introdução, pra vocês conhecerem os personagens e tal... Depois vão aparece mais e.e, e as garotas terão mais participação,claro que só quando o Sasuke estiver por perto, já que é uma narração em primeira pessoa... _

_Como puderam perceber o Naruto é apaixonado pela testu... Quer dizer pela Sakura, mas algo entre eles é meio difícil... O Sasuke é distante e solitário, e nenhuma garota povoa seus pensamentos e sonhos (não ainda) . Eu dividi os personagens entre os ciclos de amizades que serão : os próximos do Sasuke e Naruto, e os próximos da Ino e Sakura,( não sei se perceberam mas a Hinata faz meio que parte dos dois grupos, já que é amiga do Kiba, Shino e Naruto.)_

_Então é isso people! Até a próximo atualização, ( que será em breve, espero, já que tenho até o capítulo quatro pronto) _

_Por favor, deixem reviews, pra eu ficar feliz e motivada! *,* _

_#pidona _

_Bjs, Amy_


End file.
